The Angel, Her Devil
by Passiax
Summary: A happy couple falls into a downward spiral.


I don't think that this is one of my best but I felt like I should write something that correlated to issues that people are facing today. Like I said that I warned you guys that this may be horrible but I would love any criticism to help me evolve as a writer.

On a final note, I love Mimato and I would never voluntarily have Matt as the villain but it was necessary in this piece.

* * *

God I didn't mean to do it. I would never voluntarily hurt her. She was my angel and I loved her more than anything. She's so stubborn though. She does everything I tell her not to. I couldn't control my anger and unfortunately Mimi had to be the one to experience it. Now I'm wallowing in disgust as I think about how I hurt her, physically and emotionally.

I look towards the door that she shut herself in. I have to talk to her, to apologize. I can't imagine what life would be like without her, I need her. She can't leave me, I'll die without her. I have to beg for forgiveness in hopes that she'll take me back.

I stand up and finally walk towards our room. I turn the handle, it's locked. I knock and wait for an answer.

"Mimi, baby, please open the door." I whisper quietly, I don't want to scare her away.

I listen through the door and I hear her weeps and helpless pleas. I try to coax her out of the room again.

"Mimi, my love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. You know that I can't control my anger sometimes. Please forgive me."

Finally I see the handle twist and turn. She opens the door and I come face to face with her beautiful face. Although her face is different. It has a bruise on the side of her cheek and her eyes are red and sore from the rubbing she has done. I couldn't have possibly done this to her. No, it wasn't me. I can't accept that I was the one who did this to her. God, I'm a monster.

"Mimi…" I'm speechless and I don't know what to say to her while she's staring at me without lifeless eyes. I see no emotion in them anymore. Did I do that to her? She used to be so full of life, happy and carefree. Now she's stoic and hardly ever smiles. Her smile used to light up any room.

"Matt." She looks up at me hesitantly. "I'm leaving." She says it in a shaky tone, afraid of what I'll do to her.

"No. Mimi," I say softly, I don't want to scare her away although I don't blame her. "Meems, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. You know that I love you." I'm hoping that she gives into my pleas. I look at her hoping that my sincere apology reaches her eyes.

It takes a while until she finally speaks again.

"Matt, don't you see that we're destructive towards each other." She's shedding tears now. "We're so fucking dysfunctional, it's unhealthy. I'm so tired of coming home to fights and unhappiness."

I freeze at the spot and I can't think of anything to say. I'm so flabbergasted by Mimi's exclamation to leave. The silence is too much to handle. I wish that I could turn back the hands of time back to a time when Mimi and I were happy. Back then…

_A young couple had just entered an empty apartment complex with the look of excitement on their faces._

"_Look Matt!" The young woman exclaimed as she looked out of the balcony. The view of the apartment was breathe taking and stunned the young couple as they looked out. "It's so beautiful here! Wouldn't it be amazing to live here with you?" She looks at her companion and he responds by giving her a sweet smile._

"_Yea, it would be amazing to live here with you Mimi." She beams at him, but he starts speaking again. "That's why I already paid for an advance to the apartment, welcome home baby." _

_She's shocked but ecstatic at the same time and kisses him passionately on the lips to express her happiness._

"_Oh Matt, you're amazing, I love you." Her eyes looks up to him after they pull apart and they radiate so much love. He looks back at the here with the same expression. It seemed like nothing would tear these two apart._

The memory of Mimi and me two years ago seems like it was from a different lifetime. God why couldn't we be like that again? Why can't we just drop all of the anger and pain that we're carrying now and treat each other with the same respect and tender love that we had before?

I watch her from where she's standing and she avoids my eyes and looks out the balcony. The same balcony that brought us to this apartment and the same balcony that we had our first fight, where it all went downhill…

"_Did you like it when he touched you? Huh? Answer me!" the young man shouted at a young woman his age. Her eyes full of fury from his accusation._

"_Listen to yourself! I can't believe that you would actually think that I'm cheating on you!" The young woman starts to walk from their conversation but the young man pulls on her arm and bring her back to her spot._

"_Don't fucking walk away from me!" He yells at her. Her face is full of shock and pulls her arm away from his grasp._

"_I'm done with this conversation Matt. I told you that he's my coworker, nothing else, but nothing seems to satisfy your ass." She pushes him away from her and his anger intensifies._

_Like before he pulls her back to him and slaps her in the face. She's strewn across the floor after his attack. She stays glued to the floor still shocked from his actions. _

_He can't believe he hit her, Oh God what was wrong with him. He starts walking towards her shaken body but she quickly stands up to get away from him, holding her cheek._

"_Don't come anywhere near me. Don't touch me." She answers full of disgust._

_From there he's left alone in their balcony while she locks herself up in their room._

I think back to that incident 6 months ago and it seems like a cycle always happening. We get into a fight, hit, she locks herself up, and then I apologize and then it starts up again next week.

I'm taken out of my reverie by her soft voice.

"I'm going to go pack." She walks out of their living room and back into our room. She slams the door, she locks it.

I stay seated and after a few moments tears fall down my cheek. I fucked up the best thing in my life. If I ever get another chance I promise to make her the happiest woman. I don't deserve her though. Like I said she's an angel and she shouldn't have to deal with a devil like me. I listen to the silence although I could hear her sifting through her items, opening up the suit case, and packing her things. After half an hour, the door opens again, while she's holding two suit cases.

"Where are you going to go?" I ask.

"I called Sora and Tai. I'm going to stay with them for now until I can find an apartment of my own." She says quietly.

She starts walking to the door that'll completely take her out of my life, although she stops just as she was about to grasp the knob. She puts her suit cases down and walks over to me. She takes my hand and I notice that her hands are shaking. She looks down at our hands that are intertwined and she starts to speak.

"Matt, please get your life together." Crystal tears are forming in her eyes and she continues. "You know that I will never love anyone other than you, we're soul mates remember?" She smiles at me and I hold onto her hand tighter. "Although I need to leave you for you to make it, come back to me when you're ready."

I stare back at her I hope she knows how much I love her. With her last statements, she walks out of our apartment. She told me to get my life together and that's what I intend to do. I make a vow to make her proud of me one day and I'll take away all of the anger and pain and I hope that one day I'm man enough to show my face back to her. I fall against the wall and start to weep, I promise one day…


End file.
